Traditionally, price labels for products on store shelves are preprinted and inserted into a slot provided for that purpose. Whenever the prices of articles on the shelves change, which may happen daily, the price labels need to be replaced with new ones. Accordingly, that requires printing new labels and replacing old ones in the provided places.
Libraries use paper labels to write the date due for return of books, CD discs, or magazines. Handwriting leads to errors and discrepancy between the computer records and the labels.
Video tapes are available for rent from video stores and vending machines without the provision for recording of the due date of return on the tape itself.